Shattered Hearts
by wackywolf333
Summary: Inuyasha has to deal with the consequences of letting Kagome go after he rejected her for his old lover. Kagome sends him a letter explaining somethings, hoping he will understand.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I also do not own the song, Jar of Hearts.

A/N: This is a song fanfic. The song is Jar of Hearts, by Christina Perri. It is also

(Kagome's Perspective)

 _I know I can't take one more step towards you_

I thought back to the time of my life when I had been truly happy. But, that happiness left with the love of my life. You chose an old lover over me. I don't mind though, not anymore. I fell in love with Kouga. He had kept on loving me, even though I had pushed him away. I pushed him away gently, but he never got the hint, and I'm glad, because now he was with me. he made me happy, not you anymore Inuyasha.

 _'Cause all that's waiting is regret_

I regretted even meeting you If I had never met you, then I never would have been pulled into your enticing aura. You had trapped me with your lies like a mouse in a mouse trap. I had hated you after you pushed me away. After that, you tried to get in touch with me, tried to apologize, tried to win me back with your charm.

 _And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

You had always had me behind you encouraging you, but then you lost me, and what was that worth? Nothing. I no longer loved you. You had torn my heart out of my chest and then ran it over with a truck and shoved it back into me.

 _You lost the love I loved the most_

You changed Inuyasha, and that is all I could say to myself. You had lost his love in me, which caused me to hate you. You were the first one to break my heart, and I hoped you would be the last.

 _I learned to live, half alive_

I had felt like I was missing half of my soul when you chose her over me. It felt like someone had picked me up like a rag doll and tore me in half.

 _And now you want me one more time_

I don't want you back. I never responded to your texts or emails. The only contact I ever had with you was when I was walking down the street and I bumped into him. He would start to run after me.

 _And who do you think you are?_

I knew who you were. A person that will break the hearts of the ones that care about him. I had tried to tell you many times it did no good to push people away. Now all you could do was wallow in your regret of letting me go.

 _Runnin' round leaving scars_

You left a big scar in my heart Inuyasha. I have never been able to heal it, I could cover it up though. Put guaze on top and never take off, never see if it had healed because it would bring back empty words that had come out of your mouth.

 _Collecting your jar of hearts_

You did have a jar of broken hearts that you probably would keep on your bedside table. To look at and be reminded of all the people you have hurt, Inuyasha.

 _And tearing love apart_

You broke my heart and your not gonna come back, trying stitching it together again and act like all things are fine, because they aren't.

 _Your gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul_

I've been watching your reaction whenever I would pass you by on my way to work. You were starting to have that cold, icy look, like Sesshomaru. You wouldn't chase me anymore. Seems to me like your giving up, Inuyasha.

 _Don't come back for me_

Have you finally realized that I don't love you and never will again? You been watching out for me to much Inuyasha. You should go and get a life.

 _Who do you think you are?_

You are a person looking for love, but you can't just toss it away when your done with it. That's not how it works.

 _I hear you asking all around, if I am anywhere to be found_

Well, nobodies going to help you now. They wouldn't tell a murderer where his victim was hiding. That would be complete and utter betrayal.

 _But I have grown to strong to ever fall back in your arms_

You can never get me to fall back into that embrace of falseness and lies. Even though you hide your thoughts well, I can still see them reflecting out your eyes, telling me the whole story. And I have decided to forgive you. I won't hate you, but, I won't love you either. It's over Inuyasha, just look back on the days when there was happiness and sunshine, and remember that you are the one that made the clouds roll in and let it rain. You didn't offer me your umbrella, just left me to soak in my own despair, while you had found a new sunny spot that rain wouldn't dare touch, and the whole time I was carried down river and into a new place. It wasn't always a sunny place, but it would do for the rest of my days.

Goodbye Inuyasha,

Kagome


End file.
